


looking sharp

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, newt needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Super short drabble Dougal and picket help get newt ready for your first date





	

Newt pulled several clean shirts from his dresser, along with a few bowties, remembering that you had always liked them on him. He ran his long fingers through his unruly hair, this was ridiculous, why on earth was he getting in such a flap about what he was going to wear. You had seen one and other through your teens for Merlin’s sake, if that mess of hormones and awkward growth spurts wasn’t enough to dissolve your feelings for each other, newt was certain that his choice of shirt would have little effect on the matter. 

Nevertheless he continued the ransack on his wardrobe, working through waistcoat after waistcoat. 

Sensing his anguish picket poked his head from newts breast pocket, clambering up onto his shoulder. Before newt felt Dougal tug at the sleeve of his jacket, ‘what are you doing mister.’ Newt asked the gentle beast, welcoming the distraction, that the demigise was certain to bring.

Dougal gestured to a maroon waistcoat, pairing it with a mustard bowtie. “ hmm not bad, what do you think picket?’ newt asked as the bowtruckle, scuttled down his arm and leapt off of his hand. 

After some consideration, the tiny creature sat himself down on a pair of tweed brown trousers. Newt smiled fondly at his friend, while Dougal rifled through his sock draw, followed by his underwear draw. Throwing a pair of black briefs, with tiny hippogriffs, at newt.

“Dougal, now really, I’m sure I can manage to choose my own underwear.’ He mumbled while he shrugged off his jacket, before checking the clock, and rushing to the bathroom for a shave. 

“thank you for all of your help’ newt handed Dougal a pare from the fruit bowl, before he scooped picket up, and popped him in his pocket. “I’ll not be too long, promise.’ He reassured as he held the lid of the battered brown leather case open for the creature to hop back inside. 

Picket gave newts shoulder a reassuring pat, as he took a deep breath before pulling out his wand and apperating outside of y/n’s own front door. 

He knocked softly on the vibrant red painted wood, before too long y/n swung the door open. Newt couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face, she was utterly stunning, as always, but now she was his, and he was hers. 

’ You’re looking very sharp.’ She complimented as she straightened his bowtie, ‘well I had a little bit of help.’ 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
